E1M4: City Streets (Chex Quest 2)
City Streets is the fourth level in Chex Quest 2. Level Walkthrough You start on a street. Shoot the commonus in front of you, and go along the road. Shoot all the flemoids and go in the teleporter. You find yourself in this sort of maze thing. Shoot all the beppies and get all the items. The left corridor has a door. Inside are 2 beppies and the blue key. Go back through the teleporter and go to the right door labeled "Chex Condominiums." Grab the rapid zorcher and go through to the next door. The rapid zorcher comes in handy here (press 4). Open the blue door and you find yourself in an enclosed alley. Blue Door Shoot all the larva and go to the back of the alley. If your daring, go ahead and try to jump over the pit. Otherwise, hit the switch and a ramp allowing you to cross the pit appears. Shoot the commonus as you walk by and open the "Federal Building" door. The lift activates for you. Go up and shoot the Quadrumpi and get the yellow key. When you get the veggies, walk straight into the wall and you fall into a sewer hole. Go back to the beginning of the level and go in the yellow door. Yellow Door Inside is an elevator to your right. Activate it and shoot any flemoids that appear. Open the switch-door on the left and shoot all the flemoids and get the items. To the end of the hallway is a switch with a quadrumus. Shoot him and activate the switch. Go back out the door and you see a new door has opened up. Go through there and shoot all the flemoids and get the red key. Go down the elevator and near the teleporter is an opening into a building. Zap the communus and go up the lift. Take the right fork path and zorch all the flemoids there. Get the zorcher and go back to the left fork path. In front of you is the red door. Red Door Open it and there is a tiny room with 4 flemoids. Shoot them, then walk against the wall to the right. You find yourself in another room with a zorch propulser. Jump down and shoot all the flemoids. At the end is a supercharge breakfast inside a sewer hole. Now go into the opening and zorch all the flemoids. All of them wake up and they all come out of the little holes. Zorch them, then follow the long path into darkness to find the switch that leads to the sewers. The end is near. Secrets :1. All the little sewer holes have something inside them. :2. The yellow key room has the wall that you can walk through to get to the ground. :3. The wall in the red door room that you can walk through that leads to a zorch propulser. :4. The room with the blue key in it counts as a secret area. Glitches *You will get to a hole with a lowered bridge and two pools of water beside it, don't fall in! If you do you cannot get out and will gradually lose health until you die. Statistics Par time: 6:00 Map data Things 2E1M4